Solve for $x$ : $8 = \dfrac{x}{7}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $7$ $ 8 {\cdot 7} = \dfrac{x}{7} {\cdot 7} $ Simplify: $56 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{7}} \cdot \cancel{7}$ $x = 56$